


McHanzo with captive reader

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	McHanzo with captive reader

McCree was always so playful with you, teasing you at every moment of the day. The sound of his spurs ringing closer and closer to you were synonymous with a burning ache in your pants. He loved that look of your guilty pleasure when he’d hold a firm hand between your thighs, rubbing them gently. Or better yet, when he’d make you suck on something, his fingers or sometimes his empty pistol, and your eyes gleamed with complete obedience.   
Hanzo was not one for games, however. He was rough and silent, you couldn’t ever read him. Even while using you for his own pleasure, his moans were rare and most of the sounds he made were harsh grunts as he forced himself into your unwilling hole. Your only purpose for Hanzo was to satisfy his urges, a tool for him to vent his frustrations.   
Usually, he preferred your struggles. It gave him an excuse to be more brutal with you, a reason for him to hit you or choke you while he had his way. But tonight he had a different plan. He only wanted one thing from you, strictly something that could get him off without a fuss.   
“I want you bent over this bed, now,” he demanded, ropes in his hands as he stood over you. Hesitantly, you complied, clenching a fist onto the blankets as you positioned your body to his liking. The sound of him removing his clothes was all too familiar. But, instead of grabbing the back of your neck and pushing you into the mattress as he usually would, Hanzo took your wrists and placed them firmly on your back.   
“I’m only doing this to keep you still.”   
Surprisingly, the ropes didn’t cut your circulation when Hanzo tied them around your wrists. He was gentle with tying you up, but your restraints where sure to keep you from moving against his whim.   
His gentle touch didn’t last for long, the moment he entered you was rough with a forceful thrust that you were sure to feel after he was finished with you. The movements you would normally use to keep your mind from the pain seemed to tighten the ropes and made you weak. A chuckle escaped Hanzo’s lips as he made his way deeper inside you, “You look good tied up. Such a good boy.”  
You desperately moaned and sobbed to relieve the burning pain anyway you could, but it was a fruitless effort. Every little sound that came from your mouth only prompted Hanzo to become more aggressive. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head from the intensity. And almost as if someone cursed you at this very moment, the familiar sound of spurs approached the bedroom.   
“Well, I’ll be damned,” Hanzo was just as pleased as you were with McCree’s presence, his irritation clear as the grip he held on your waist tighten, “Where was my invitation?”   
“Come back when I’m finished, Jesse,” Hanzo shot him a glare and returned his attention back to your writhing and moaning body.   
“You don’t expect me to leave when I walk into a pretty little thing like this, do ya?” McCree’s gloved hand lightly gazed your back, causing it to arch, “So good for me, baby.”  
He tussled your hair and let out a playful laugh, making Hanzo scoff and slow his thrusts, “Must you always ruin things, cowboy?”  
“I dunno, hot shot, I think if I finished what you started I’d make this young man’s day, ain’t that right, honey?” You stay silent, trying to hide the smile on your face as you gave Hanzo a pleading look.   
“Damn you, Jesse,” Hanzo pulled out of you, making you gasp from the sudden loss of feeling in your hole, “I can’t even finish with you here.”   
“Sorry, pumpkin,” he gave Hanzo a wink as he walked past, making him groan. You stayed in your position, unsure if McCree was serious or not about that comment he made.   
“Hey, baby,” you gave him a soft smile in response as Jesse untied you from the ropes, “Come sit on my lap like a good boy.”   
Happily, you complied, nuzzling yourself in the crux of his neck as he soothed your naked body.


End file.
